


Coping Mechanisms

by Burrahobbit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because this is Revali we're talking about, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Developing Relationship, Existential Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Just towards the end, M/M, Mute Link, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: This is not a story about jealousy, or fighting, or lost love, though there's certainly some of all that, too. It's about how two lost souls find comfort in each other when they cannot find it anywhere else.This is a story about Mipha and Revali, and how they get past their problems and find strength - together.





	Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that AU where the Champions travel with Link, but slightly different, in that Link isn't the only one they can go to.
> 
> I'd like to point out that originally, this was going to be waaaaay weirder. I'm happy with how it turned out, however.

Revali disappears from Vah Medoh, re-materializing in Rito Village.

“Hello, Revali,” Mipha greets, her ghostly form standing beside Link.

Said Hero makes no more acknowledgment to the bird than a smile, before turning back to the slate in his hand.

“Hello, Mipha,” Revali says back. “Why exactly was I transported to _this_ dullard?”

Mipha rolls her eyes. “It seems we are connected strongly to him. At least, that’s what I’ve found so far.”

“Connected?!”

“Yes. Our spirits are linked to his. We go where he goes.” Mipha pauses. “You can transport back to Medoh if you so choose. All you have to do is will yourself there.”

Revali crosses his arms, but says nothing.

Link moves forward, slate still in hand. He only puts it away once they reach the bridges connecting the rock formations.

He is silent the whole time.

Frustrated, Revali speaks up. “Where, _exactly,_ are we going?”

Link stops, pulling out his Sheikah Slate. He points at the icon he has marked on the map. It’s all the way at the other side of Hyrule.

 _“Ambitious,_  aren’t we?” Revali says, making sure to put some contempt into his voice.

Link nods, pointing to the icon at Hateno, then the one in Akkala again.

“There’s a scientist there,” Mipha explains. “We’re going to see him. Hopefully, he’ll provide Link supplies to kill guardians with.”

Revali squawks. “Guardians? He’s really thinking about taking on one of those things?”

“Already has,” responds Mipha, the admiration obvious in her tone.

“Well, I’ll pass judgement when I see it happen.”

Link smiles widely at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Even though Revali knows he’s dead, something in his chest thumps harder. He resolutely ignores the feeling.

“To Akkala then.”

“To Akkala,” Mipha agrees, floating closely beside Link as he begins to walk again.

 

Link stops in Woodland Stable to sleep, leaving the two Champions by themselves. After an hour of silently watching the landscape,

Mipha suggests that they transport to Ruta, standing up off the grass.

“Why should I go with you?” Revali asks almost automatically. He winces at his own harsh words.

“I...” She fumbles for a moment, looking at the ground. “I don’t really want to be alone.”

He concedes, feeling the same way himself, but unwilling to admit it. “So, say I agree to go. How will I get there? You may have a connection with Ruta, but I don’t. How am I to get there?”

Brightening up, Mipha says, “I can take you.” She holds her hand out to help Revali up. “After all, the Champions have a unique bond,” she teases.

Revali takes her hand, but jolts away at the sudden contact. Mipha seems just as startled as he is.

After 100 years of isolation, he guesses that they’d both have to get used to contact.

They try again, Mipha taking his wing more carefully this time. When Revali has righted himself, Mipha does not let go. He doesn’t get the same feeling as he’d gotten with Link earlier, but there is a pleasantly warm feeling in his chest.

In the blink of an eye, they are standing on Ruta, the large Divine Beast pointed towards Hyrule castle.

Mipha finally lets go of his hand, sitting down on Ruta. Revali follows her lead.

“I’d forgotten how beautiful the view was,” she tells him. “Being trapped by Calamity Ganon and all.”

Revali gives a short nod. The stars above them twinkle.

 

“I don’t feel dead,” Revali says a few days later, surprising even himself.

“I don’t either.”

A silence sits between them for a few moments.

“I was going to marry Link, you know,” Mipha says. “Or, I was going to ask him. Looking back on it, I’m not so sure he’d have said yes.”

“Why not? I always thought He had eyes for you,” Revali counters, trying not to let his voice waver.

“I think we both know who he really had eyes for.” She laughs sadly, curling her arms around her. “It’s funny, really. I hadn’t allowed myself to think about it until he freed me, but... it’s obvious.”

Revali stays quiet. He knows what she’s talking about, and is scared his voice really will betray him this time.

“We were too young to die,” Revali finally says, when he’s gotten control of his own treacherous voice.

She gives him a small sob, obviously fighting back more.

The Rito isn’t good at this - comforting - so he just lightly hovers his wing over her, unsure of if he should touch her. Mipha takes notice, leaning herself into him as tears fall from her eyes.

He doesn’t say anything - no _‘I’m sorry’_ or _‘It’ll be okay.’_ He doesn’t think it would have mattered if he did.

 

Link is going after the Master Sword now, worried about how difficult the last two Divine Beasts may be. The Deku Tree had told him to get stronger, and stronger he gets, completing shrines as he finds them.

Revali and Mipha keep up their visits to Ruta, sometimes going to Medoh instead - though Revali hasn’t really mastered the whole ghostly transportation thing.

The Hylian is completely focused on his task of defeating Ganon and freeing Zelda. It makes Revali's heart ache slightly, though he wishes it wouldn’t. Zelda needs saving, he shouldn’t be _jealous_ about Link’s focus on her.

It has something to do with his feelings about Link, but he refuses to delve any further into it, pushing his feelings down as far as he must.

Once, Mipha asks him, “Do you like Link?” and Revali can’t help his feathers from ruffling up.

“That idiot? Why would I?”

Mipha shrugs. “I don’t know. Why would you?”

Revali crosses his arms, and Mipha puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just... concerned for you.”

“Why?” Revali is honestly confused.

“A relationship between a ghost and a Hylian would never work.”

“No, no, I meant... why would you be worried about _me?_ I’ve been nothing but awful to all of you since day one.” Revali doesn’t like how vulnerable he feels when saying that, how honesty makes him feel open and frightened.

“I’m not one to hold grudges. Besides, I believe there’s a good person hiding in there somewhere, waiting to come out.”

“Believe whatever you want,” Revali says, turning cold again.

“Okay. I will.”

That’s not really what he meant, but he knows Mipha understood. She’s just resolutely ignoring his pompous attitude.

They watch as the sun rises, filling the land with light.

 

“How about a game?” Revali offers one night.

“What kind of game?”

“It’s called two truths and one lie. The rules _should_ be obvious.”

Mipha nods. “Tell two truths about yourself, and one lie. I’ve played this game before.”

“Good, then you go first.”

The Zora laughs, pausing to think.

“Alright, I’ve got them. My big brother’s name is Sidon, my favorite food is crab stir-fry, and I’ve known Link since I was little.”

Revali taps his beak, sifting through the information. “The first one is a lie. You don’t have an older brother, right?”

“That’s right! Sidon is my younger brother.” She frowns. “Though, I suppose he is technically older than me by now.”

The Rito can detect a sour mood forming, so he continues the game, distracting her.

“Well, my favorite food is fruit cake, I braid my own feathers, and I once ate so much trail mix that I got sick.”

Mipha is smiling again now, and immediately says, “that last one sounds fake.”

Revali shakes his head. “My favorite food is sautéed nuts, not fruit cake.”

The girl beside him looks thoughtful for a moment, then continues the game. They have varying degrees of success at guessing. In the end, however, Revali wins, and he pumps one wing in the air at this.

“I guess I know you _too_ well,” he gloats, unable to contain his happiness.

“Or maybe I don’t know you well enough,” she counters, looking at him earnestly. Revali turns his head away, disliking something her honest gaze.

 

Link finally gets the Master Sword. It has taken him a month, but he's finally gotten it.

The first thing he does is show it to some girl. Revali scoffs, and Mipha laughs with Link afterwards, though her heart isn’t in it as much.

Then, he begins his trek to Death Mountain. He stops at a stable just outside the sweltering heat, buying elixirs from a woman there.

They continue on their way, the two ghosts impervious to the extreme temperature.

Revali only half pays attention to what is going on, butting in when he has an opinion that he feels must be said.

Mipha floats closer to him when Link is preoccupied listening to a Goron talk.

“Are you doing alright?” she inquires, genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine,”  he insists, and that is the end of that.

The Princess still looks worried, but she lets it go, asking Link about some thing or another.

This leaves Revali with his thoughts again, turmulous and frightening in their subject - his feelings.

When they reach a lava lake that looks even more hot, Revali focuses on Link’s fighting, calling out arrows that skim too close, and giving him a push up with his gale when he accidentally falls too close to the lava.

The three work in tandem, destroying the Lizalfos in no time.

The canon nearest their objective is used to blast a hole in some rocks, freeing another Goron Revali hasn’t bothered to remember the name of.

Link buys a bed at the inn when he gets back, the sky already dark above them.

Mipha looks to Revali expectantly, holding out her hand. This time, however, Revali shakes his head.

“I just... need some space to think,” he tells her.

The worried look from earlier has returned to her face, but this time coupled with disappointment, and it makes Revali’s heart ache in a familiar way.

“Okay,” she agrees, sitting down beside Link’s bed instead.

He knows he shouldn't be around her right now, since his thoughts are not about Link, for once. They are about Mipha.

Revali doesn’t go back to Medoh, instead floating lazily around Goron City and the surrounding area.

He finds that there is a limit on how far he can go - less of an invisible wall and more of an invisible tether connecting him to Link.

Eventually, he returns to the inn, but Mipha does not engage him, giving him the space he asked for.

When he sits down next to her, though, she does take his wing in her hand, giving him a slight questioning look. Revali nods, neither speaking as she inspects the feathers covering it.

Her fingers are light as they dance on his wing, gently touching his primaries.

He can feel his heart beating in his chest wildly.

The sun rises all too soon, as does Link.

With his awakening comes more adventure, and they begin to make their way up Death Mountain, towards Rudania and Daruk.

The puzzles of this one are much simpler, at least to Revali. The battle, however, is noticeably more complicated than the others.

He is suddenly glad Link had decided to get the Master Sword, since it makes this battle way easier than it would have been otherwise.

Once it is over, they see Daruk once again. He gives Link his protective power, telling him the same thing they had - save Zelda. They would do it together.

Link is transported away. This time, however, Daruk does not join them.

Yunobo meets up with them, Daruk trailing behind him, his hulking figure obvious.

“I found Lord Daruk, Goro!” the young Goron says in explanation. “He offered to train me so I could be strong like him!”

“Don’t worry,” Daruk tells him. “You’re strong in the heart. I’m just helping you get strong outside.”

 _Ah,_ Revali thinks. _So that’s his connection._

There is more talking and congratulating, Link being gifted Daruk’s weapon.

“Take care of it,” Daruk tells him. “And it’ll take care of you.”

Each of them says their goodbyes, then they leave that cursed mountain, and the extreme heat with it.

Link is happy to take off the bulky armor, storing it in his magical bag.

Next would be Naboris, but Link points to his quest log, conveying that he has some things to do while in the area.

Revali begrudgingly agrees that it would be the smart thing to do.

They set off towards each objective, getting a shrine knocked out before Link has to sleep again. He buys a bed at the stable just before Death Mountain, falling into a fitful sleep.

Mipha offers her hand to Revali, slightly hesitant.

This time, he takes it.

 

"Tell me more about yourself," Mipha requests, propping her legs in Revali's lap as she lays on Medoh.

"There's really not much to say that you don't already know."

Mipha shrugs and puts her hands behind her head. "I'm sure there's plenty I don't know. Like, did you have any siblings?"

"No, I didn't. I was an only child."

"See?" Mipha says. "I never would have known that."

Revali huffs out a short laugh, getting her point.

"Alright, alright, but you have to tell me about you, too."

Mipha smiles at him. "Fair enough."

She begins asking him questions about his childhood, and Revali shoots back similar questions.

They get on to some story about Sidon, and Mipha talks animatedly about her little brother, a fond look on her face. Revali stares at her as she speaks, not butting in for once in his life.

He notices Mipha looking expectantly at him a bit too late.

"Sorry, I- could you repeat that?"

"Of course," Mipha says, sounding almost smug. "I said, what kind of stories do you have from when you were younger?"

Revali frowns, glancing away. "I... didn't exactly have an interesting childhood, being an only child. On top of that, I..." he hesitates, feeling like maybe he should just leave it there. "I didn't really have any... friends."

Mipha's expression turns sour. The Rito feels like he's made a mistake - he shouldn't have said anything.

"I was simply too ahead of them in all areas," he backpedals. "They must have felt intimidated."

The Zora sits up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, you don't have to explain. I didn't have many friends either."

She gives him a reassuring smile. They're close - too close for Revali's comfort, and he sits back on his wings. Her legs are still in his lap.

Mipha pulls away some. "I just mean... I'm here for you now. I hope that's enough."

Revali nods numbly, processing everything. "That's- you're more than enough. Never think you aren't, even if I make you feel that way sometimes."

With a fond shake of her head, Mipha lays back down, laying her hands over her stomach. They go back to questions, but now Mipha can't stop smiling.

He hopes that means he did something right.

 

There’s some quality about night that makes one more likely to tell others something. At least, that’s what Revali blames when he blurts out, “Okay, so I do like Link.”

Mipha turns to him in surprise.

“I’m happy you trust me enough to tell me this, Revali,” she says, and he preens at how she smiles at him. “Guess we’re both just fools, huh?”

“I suppose we are,” Revali agrees, but he has never felt less foolish in his life than while looking at Mipha.

This time, Revali takes her hand, and she looks away, but Revali can still see the dusting of red covering her cheeks.

Were it not for his feathers, he knows his own would look similar.

“I want you to know that you can tell me anything,” Mipha tells him after a companionable silence.

“Of course, the invitation is open to you as well. Who wouldn’t want to tell the great Revali their troubles?”

He feels like a bit of an idiot putting on the show for her, but her giggle makes it all worth it in the end.

 

The Gerudo Desert takes a few days to reach, even though some of the journey is done on horseback.

Link hasn't slept for most of it, wanting to get there as quickly as possible.

He buys bed at the stable, going to sleep as soon as he hits the soft comforter.

The two ghosts hover over him for a moment before going to Vah Medoh, enjoying the view from high in the sky.

The next day, they actually make it into the desert, elixirs taking care of the waves of heat coming off the sand.

It is difficult to walk in the shifting sand, so Link mostly sticks to the path, passing Gerudo on his way.

"What are we going to do about the girls only rule?" Revali asks.

"Maybe they'll let him in, since he's a Champion and all," Mipha offers hopefully.

The Gerudo do not let him in.

Link investigates another way in, eventually finding someone who will sell him girl's clothing to help him sneak inside.

With the clothes on, Link looks stunning. Revali can feel his cheeks warming up, and notices Mipha averting her own gaze.

The Hero seems oblivious, continuing into the city and meeting the young chief, Riju. She tells them that they must retrieve a helm, stolen from them by the Yiga.

"This seems like a bad idea," says Revali. "One or two Yiga are eash to handle, but the whole hideout?"

"I think you'll do fine," Mipha reassures him.

Link nods surely, exploring more of the city.

He manages to get himself into some kind of secret club, where they sell voe clothing.

Link buys some things, sells a couple of his own supplies, then leaves.

Once he exits the city, he changes into more armored clothing, heading for the Yiga hideout.

Revali helps him up some of the ledges with his gale when he expresses interest in exploring.

The Yiga hideout is tricky for Link to sneak around in, but he manages to get through without getting caught.

After a swift defeat of their boss, Link has the helm. He returns it to Riju, who thanks him happily.

They continue on their quest, riding sand seals dangerously close to Naboris in order to shoot its feet. It takes Link much longer than expected, having some close calls with the Divine Beast's lightning.

Once on board, the puzzles are about average, Mipha and Revali helping where they can.

The battle is tough - even tougher than the one against Fireblight Ganon.

With the Master Sword in hand, though, Link dispenses of the blight, freeing Urbosa and Naboris from its grasp.

She gives Link her lightning, then positions her Divine Beast to have a clear shot at the castle.

She joins them at the city just in time for the Hylian to meet back up with Riju.

"Who is this?" Urbosa whispers to the two of them.

"The chief of the Gerudo," Mipha whispers back.

Once they've approached, Riju looks behind Link, directly at Urbosa.

"I see you have freed her spirit."

The Hero nods, stepping aside for her to see.

Urbosa smiles, looking down at her.

"You seem a bit young to be leading the Gerudo." She pauses. "I'm proud that you have kept our city strong."

Riju looks surprised at the praise. "That is a high compliment coming from you, Lady Urbosa."

"You could train her," Mipha whispers to her fellow Champion, unsure if the young chief can see or hear her. "Daruk did it for one of the Gorons."

"Hm..." she considers for a moment. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea." The tall Gerudo turns to Riju. "How would you like it if I took you under my wing?"

Riju's face erupts into a smile. "I would be greatly honored."

When Link leaves Gerudo City the next day, Urbosa does not come with them.

 

"Why don't you train Sidon or someone, like the other Champions are doing?" Revali asks.

Mipha shrugs, crossing her legs. "Sidon does not require my guidance. He has turned into a great heir, and a great man."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Briefly," Mipha says. "He was happy to see me after so long, but he understood that my duty was elsewhere."

Revali makes a small hum of acknowledgement.

"What about you?"

"What about me what?" The Rito asks.

"Do you have anyone to train?"

Revali laughs bitterly. "No. My family line ended with me."

"And what about Teba? Link seemed to think he was excellent."

"I have no interest in training him. Besides, Link says he was good at archery. What else would I have to train him in?"

"Your wisdom," Mipha says.

The Rito shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. Like I said, I have no interest."

Mipha accepts this, letting the topic move on to other things.

They are getting closer to defeating Ganon. Link still wants to do more, obviously afraid that he isn't strong enough for what is to come.

Revali is scared, too. Scared of what will become of these lingering ghosts the Champions have become.

He tries not to think about it, just like he resolutely does not think about Link.

Instead, he thinks about Mipha's soft face and elegant form, remembering how she'd sparred excellently a century prior. It makes him feel warm inside, thinking of how she'd smile at him.

Those are much better thoughts.

 

Link insists on visiting Akkala again to build up some town, still biding his time.

Mipha revels in the fall, seeing the leaves change color and fall. Link just seems happy that the summer is over.

Revali remains neutral on the topic, but privately thinks that he, too likes the fall. Not as good as spring, in his opinion, but it has its merits.

It's harvest season, meaning that pumpkin and apple pies are being made. Link buys the ingredients to make some desserts, and enjoys his own little feast.

Revali is glad he doesn't feel hunger, since Link's cooking looks incredibly appetizing. He's not sure he could stop himself from eating them otherwise.

Ganon's castle looms in their vision as they pass it, then gets smaller and smaller as they leave it behind.

Another night means more hanging out with Mipha. Both of them seem lost in thought as they perch on Ruta's head.

"He's almost ready," Mipha says surely. Revali knows immediately who she is talking about.

"Yes. It means our time is likely soon to be up."

The dread of that statement sits with them for the rest of their conversation.

 

This is by far the stupidest quest Link has taken so far.

I mean, 55 rushrooms? It is a preposterous number of anything, let alone mushrooms.

And yet, the Hero takes this quest with no hesitation, marking it in his log.

He only has ten on him, which means he'll be doing a lot of climbing in the near future.

Revali easily gets bored with Link's slow search. "Mipha," he says, "How about we get out of here. I'm sure _feather-brain_  here won't need our expertise any time soon."

Mipha considers it, glancing at Link. Said Hylian motions her off, taking a large bite of a meat skewer.

"Call for us if you need us," Mipha reminds him, almost sounding motherly.

Revali transports them both to Medoh, sitting on top of the Divine Beast's head. He can hear the faint hum of the laser.

Mipha is sitting in beside him, her hand still clasped in his wing.

This time, they don't let go.

"I... was wondering..." Mipha seems nervous to get out whatever she wants to say.

"What?"

"Well..." she steels herself, her posture becoming more confident - just slightly, but Revali takes notice. "I was wondering if you felt the same as I did, regarding our relationship."

Revali blinks owlishly, his heart thumping loudly.

"W-what do you mean by that?" He tries to be as confident as normal, but it isn't coming off so well.

"I mean- there's something going on between us. I still have feelings for Link, and I know you do too, but..." She squeezes his hand. "I was hoping this could work out in spite of that."

Revali nods, unsure for a moment of what to say.

"I feel the same."

Mipha relaxes at the confirmation, her smile coming easily. "Good. I was worried you might say no for a second there."

"Never," Revali says, smiling privately as the Princess leans her head on his shoulder.

He does not think about Link for the rest of the day - and this time, it's not because he's forcing himself not to.

 

Mipha lays her head in his lap, eyes closed. Neither of them sleeps as a ghost, but it's nice to relax.

Revali runs his wing over her head, the other planted on the ground, leaning him to the side a bit.

The stars look particularly bright tonight. Staring at them long enough, he can even see the Milky Way.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mipha says, her eyes now opened.

Revali looks down at her, and she's staring right at him. His stomach flutters in a way he enjoys.

She sits up, turning to face him.

Her palm is cold on his warm feathers, which is ironic, considering their personalities are the exact opposite.

"Is this okay?" she says, her voice barely a whisper as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes," he croaks, his voice wavering.

"If I do anything you don't like, just tell me," she says seriously.

Revali nods in confirmation. "Okay."

He's rendered practically speechless, entranced with the Zora before him. 

Mipha smiles toothily, her sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight, and his heart races.

 

He can tell Link is getting ready to go to the castle soon - tying up loose ends, grabbing his most treasured weapons from his house in Hateno.

He's preparing for battle.

Mipha seems to notice too, and she tries to keep their little party optimistic.

Link appreciates it, giving her a winning smile.

Revali isn't sure who to be jealous of when Mipha blushes slightly.

Link offers wordlessly to let them say their goodbyes, but neither moves to do so.

Revali has no one. Mipha tells him later that she feels that her family already knows she's dead - they should not mourn for her again.

He gets the sentiment.

Their talks are more sullen, now, laden by the knowledge of what may happen.

"What if I never see you again?" Mipha asks, tears gathering in her eyes.

Revali puts his arm around her. "Then I'll be happy with the time we had, short as it was."

Mipha buries her face in his neck, wetting his feathers with her tears.

A lifetime ago, he would have been disgusted.

Now, he is happy that Mipha can confide in him, for what little time he may have left to feel at all.

 

Revali and Mipha leave for their respective Divine Beasts when Link lets them know he's ready.

Their lasers are already aimed at the castle. All they need to wait for is the right shot.

After what seems like ages and also no time at all, the Champions feel the call of their Divine Beasts, ready to strike on the Calamity.

The Champions call back, and their Beasts fire.

Each of them teleports to the castle soon after that, helping Link in his battle against Ganon.

When the battle is done, it almost seems surreal. Zelda appears before them, teary eyed and beautiful.

Link runs to her, picking her up in a joyous hug.

It doesn't hurt as much as Revali thought it would. He grabs Mipha's hand, and she smiles surely at him.

Revali isn't sure what will happen to them after this, but he does know one thing - with Mipha's slender hand holding him, he feels ready to take on anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship I didn't expect to write for, and certainly not with a fic this long. I actually enjoyed it a lot, though! I hope you all did, too, even if Mipha/Revali isn't your thing either.


End file.
